Live, Love, Laugh, Die
by crabbyabby3
Summary: Two-shot. The first is when Klaine meets for the first time, and the second is when they see each other for the last.
1. Chapter 1

**Fanfiction! Oh how I have missed y'all! So, after my 8-month hiatus, I AM BACK! So, **_**Live, Love, Laugh, Die **_** is split up into two chapters. The first is when Klaine meets for the first time…and the second is when they see each other for the last. This isn't really connected to what actually happened in Glee, however, just my creative thinking.**

**Enjoy, and PLEASE REVIEW!**

_Live, Love, Laugh, Die_

The First Time

Kurt Hummel was lost.

He was in a brand new school, first day, alone, and completely lost.

That is, he _was_ lost until a handsome young man with slicked back curls and deep brown eyes came and led him in the right direction.

oOoOo

"Hey, buddy, do you know where you are?"

Kurt turned to see where the voice was coming from. "What? Who- I'm not- I don't…" He trailed off, his eyes frantically searching around the cavernous to find his way out and away from this boy.

Kurt had been on edge since he transferred. He wasn't used to the serenity of Dalton. Every time he turned a corner, he expected to be slushied, and each time a person walked by he flinched, just like he had done at McKinley.

The other boy spoke again, and Kurt was brought back to reality. "You're in the freshman hall," He said carefully. "And don't take this the wrong way, but you look way older than a freshman."

"Oh. Yeah. Well I'm a senior." Kurt said, surprised he actually managed to form a complete sentence.

"You must be new, I don't recognize you. What's your name?" Kurt noticed that the boy was average height, lean, and had some seriously cute hazel eyes. Even in his confused state, Kurt could feel he pre-crush coming on.

"Kurt."

"Okay, Kurt. How about I show you back to Senior Hall so you can drop that stuff in your locker?"

"Oh…okay." Kurt said. The boy started walking then, and Kurt assumed he should walk after him.

As Kurt walked down the brightly lit hall, he noticed that everything here was so much more _perfect _than at MHS. The red plush carpet that matched the uniforms, the chandeliers, the Da Vinci replicas on the walls.

"So, what made you want to transfer? Wait, I'm getting ahead of myself. Where are you coming from?" The boy said, as Kurt fell into step beside him.

"Well, I'm coming from McKinley High. And I'm not sure why I decided to transfer; I guess I sort of just needed a…change." Kurt didn't think it was wise to reveal within 5 minutes of knowing someone that you were a victim of bullying.

The boy didn't press the matter, Kurt noticed with relief. He didn't like nosy people anyway.

"Oh cool. So did you hear about all the clubs and stuff we have here?"

"Not really. I'm not big into clubs though. But at my old school, I was in Glee Club. Do they have one here?" Kurt asked.

The boy grinned, and Kurt noticed that it was a _very_ cute grin. "Of course."

"Oh, really? Are you in it?"

"Yup. In fact, you should stop by today. We have meetings every Tuesday and Thursday, and impromptu performances almost every weekend." The boy said.

"Oh, well, that sounds very nice… How do I get in?" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow.

By know, they had reached Senior Hall, and the two boys stopped. "Like I said, stop by the meeting today in the choir room, and then we'll probably have you sing something quick and then let you know."

Kurt smiled. He thought about how great it would be if he could still be involved with singing here. "Thanks, I will…" Kurt stopped and realized he still didn't know the other boys name.

The other boy seemed to get it and said, "Oh, yeah! Sorry! I'm Blaine."

"Blaine." Kurt repeated slowly.

Blaine nodded and then said, "Okay, see you later! Enjoy your first day."

As Kurt watched Blaine walk away in his blazer and Oxford shoes, he tried to commit _Blaine _to memory, because he had a feeling this name was going to become very important.

oOoOo

**Okay, that's it! I hope you liked it **

**Chapter two in the works already! AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

**~Abby**


	2. The Last Time

**ATTENTION: SORRY! I ACIDENTALLY REPOSTED CHAPTER 1 AS CHAPTER 2. SO SORRY AND HERE'S THE RIGHT CHAPTER!**

**Okay, so I know it's only been like two days, but I am sort of disappointed that I've gotten like 12 story alerts/favorites but only 1 review (thank you, cArLySTAR15) for chapter 1. So guys, please, review!**

**Anyway, I just had so many ideas bubbling around in my noggin that I needed to type this up, so…here it is! And, if you like, it please tell me so in a review! Also, I was thinking about writing a new story called If I Die Young, inspired by the song by The Band Perry. It will be about a certain character committing suicide… But I won't give it away here, just message me if you think you would read it!**

**Anyway, here's the chapter. Enjoy… **

_Live, Love, Laugh, Die_

The Last Time

As much as he tried to hide it, Kurt's hair was going gray. But instead of calling Bertha like usual, to schedule another hair appointment, he just let them show. It wasn't worth it anymore.

oOoOo

Blaine didn't think about death very much. Or at least, he didn't, until his 85th birthday. The thing about living to 85 is that it was scary. He had looked it up, and the average lifespan for a male of his height, weight, and background was 85. Kurt told him that those things always lied, and that he shouldn't give 85 a second thought. But Blaine did.

Kurt and Blaine were 89 and 87, respectively, the day it happened. The couple had gone from Lima to their own separate colleges, but they both ended up in NYC. From there they started doing the only thing aspiring young actors can do- they auditioned.

Kurt got his big break when he scored the role of Willy Wonka in the Broadway adaption of _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory_, and got a ton of praise from critics and several awards. It ran for a total of 4 ½ months. Blaine got his a little while later, when he got a Tony for playing Tony for the second time in _West Side Story. _

Once gay marriage was legalized in New York, the up-and-coming stars quickly married. Then, they just kept performing. They remained great friends with Finn and Rachel, who had also become popular on Broadway. But there story is not this one, so it will not be told here.

Blaine and Kurt never did have kids, and they didn't really regret it. They liked having each other to themselves. But after Blaine turned 70, they both decided to retire. They had had enough money to retire earlier, but truth be told, neither of them really wanted to.

They moved down south to Florida, like many retirees do, and bought a nice little condo. Life was peaceful. Or it was, until April 17th , 2083.

On that day, Kurt was outside, admiring the garden, which he seemed to do a lot lately. Blaine was indoors, because he had a cold.

Then, there was a thud, followed by a crash, and then a cry. Even though he was starting to become a little hard of hearing, Blaine heard and eased himself out of the bed and walked as fast as he could to the balcony. He stepped out and looked below. There, he saw Kurt sitting on the ground, his legs bent in an awkward position, with blood seeping out from underneath him.

"Oh my God, Kurt! What happened? Are you okay?" Blaine said.

Kurt glanced up and shakily nodded. "I'm okay, I think, I don't know what happened, I'm confused, and my legs hurt, and I don't know what happened Blaine please come down, I can't get up, and I don't know…" He trailed off, looking bewildered, but Blaine was already out the door.

Within a minute Blaine was outside and walking down the 13-step wooden staircase that led from the deck to the garden. "Should I call 911? Anyone?" He asked, trying to remain calm.

"I guess so, Blaine, please help me up. What just happened?" Kurt asked. He looked like a scared 6-year-old.

"Well, I think you fell down the stairs. But I can't be sure. I just heard a thud. One second, I'm gonna go call an ambulance, please stay put, honey." Then Blaine took out his old flip phone and began to dial.

Thirty minutes later, they were at a hospital. Blaine sat in a chair next to Kurt's bed as a doctor stabilized his legs and talked to the two men.

"So, it looks like you fell down the stairs, Mr. Hummel. And it seems that you broke your leg, and tore a muscle in your neck. So we're going to need to put you into surgery to correct those injuries, okay?" The doctor said, looking down at the frail Kurt.

Kurt looked at his partner before answering. Blaine took Kurt's hand in his and nodded. "Okay," Kurt said. "But please don't mess up my hair when you fix my neck, it took awhile for it to get this good." The doctor laughed, thinking Kurt was joking, but Blaine just smiled, because he knew Kurt was completely serious.

oOoOo

As Kurt was wheeled into the operating room later that day, Blaine kissed him on the forehead and squeezed his hand one last time. "I love you," he said. "And don't you forget it."

Blaine never got to find out if Kurt remembered it, because that day, at precisely 4:17, Kurt Hummel flat-lined. Some say it was because of blood loss, others claim it was out of the blue. But one thing was for sure. Kurt Hummel died.

oOoOo

The funeral was two days later, and just like he asked for, Kurt was buried in a red-velvet suit, and he looked very nice, for a dead man. In his coffin was a picture of him and Blaine, a family portrait, some flowers, and a hairbrush.

At the funeral, there weren't many people there. All of Kurt's fans had forgotten about him once he retired, his parents were long dead, as was Mr. Schuester. Rachel was there, but not Finn, because he was stuck in a nursing home because of his Alzheimer's. Mike and Tina had gone to spend their last couple years in Asia, and they couldn't make it. Mercedes and Sam had both died about 5 years ago, but Quinn and Puck still managed to hop on a plane and give their condolences.

Overall, the funeral was rather uneventful, until the very end, where, as requested, the song _Don't Cry For Me Argentina_ was played as the coffin was lowered into the ground. Blaine sang along quietly, still managing to keep pitch at the age of 87.

Right before the casket closed, he put a hand to Kurt's cold face and whispered, "I love you. And don't you forget it."


End file.
